


All hail the King

by shimodesu



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Before the film, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Relationships: Mordred/Vortigern, Uther Pendragon/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Kudos: 2





	All hail the King

「吾王萬歲！吾王萬歲！」

  
沃帝根獨自站在一旁陰影中，年輕的妻子因剛生產完無法時時陪著他，號角在此時響起國王專屬的曲子，他抬頭看著坐在王位上接受萬民歡呼洗禮的兄……噢不，烏瑟王，偉大的烏瑟王，受萬人景仰的烏瑟王。

較他年長一些的男人用左手撐著頭，似乎對於宣讀政令的程序感到不耐煩；王的妻子一手托著孕肚，另一手輕輕握住男人的右手，透過各種方式安撫她的王。不經意的親暱意外的刺眼，沃帝根撇開眼，被城裡盛傳絕世俊美的臉全藏進暗影裡，只剩一對淺綠色的眼隱隱透著光。

大臣抬頭，準備宣告今日的皇令頒布已近結束，卡美洛的王放開后的手，坐直身子，擺出一國之君的架勢。群眾歡呼的聲音又漸漸沸騰起來，他看烏瑟站起身，宛如驕傲的領頭公獅由上而下地看著自己的子民、自己的領地、自己的所有，卻不帶一絲輕蔑，反倒充滿慈愛。這就是為什麼他能受到如此愛戴吧！沃帝根隨著眾臣向他們的皇室下跪，雙眸低垂又在思考什麼。

  
當天晚上城堡裡為來訪的魔法師舉辦了簡單的餞別宴，所有人都去了，除了沃帝根。他從不喜歡那種場合，快速致個意，他就躲到了無人的大廳，把裝滿食物的餐盤隨意丟一旁，拿著酒杯就若有所思的盯著王座。

莫德雷德前兩天和他聯絡，說真要策反的話必須開始籌備了。當時他只先隨口答應下來，並沒有深思策反代表的意義。  
他是真的，想要殺了烏瑟嗎？想到這裡，棕髮男人拉緊身上的白披掛，猛地灌自己一口烈酒。

「沃帝根！」

「陛下。」轉過身，理應在宴會與眾人狂歡的王站在火光下，橘紅色的火焰照亮他半邊臉頰。沃帝根按照禮節低下頭，向烏瑟行禮，卻看到黑髮男人擺擺手。男人慢慢走近，身後朱紅的披風隨著腳步向前，視線一直向上，最後停在頭上那頂王冠。上頭的綠色珠寶熠熠發亮，宛如汪洋中引路的燈塔，就像他小時候曾夢想的那樣。

「這裡應當沒有其他人，不需這麼拘束。怎麼沒跟弟妹在一起？」  
「她很累了，而我想靜一靜。」「坐在王座上靜一靜？」烏瑟站到他身旁，一起盯著佇立在大廳正中央的石王座。沃帝根有些不安，他擔心自己的野心和計劃被發現，或更糟，他深藏在心，屬於悖德的那一塊慾念。

「你若真想，當然可以坐上去想點事情。身為兄長，相信手足是理所當然。」

「更何況，除了這王座，我還需要你。」

他的兄長握住他的肩，嘴角揚起的角度清晰可見，沃帝根突地想起幼時的那些，父親親口交代小兄弟要一起守護卡美洛之類的場景。他順勢摟過烏瑟，把頭埋進男人的頸間，宛如他們還只是皇子時那般親暱；國王也伸手，輕輕搓揉最信任的弟弟的後頸。

「我是如此愛你，吾王。」「沃帝根……」  
「我也需要你，不只是以卡美洛的王。」沃帝根偏頭蹭了烏瑟的掌心，瞇起雙眼喃喃著，像極了溫馴的貓。

「我的弟弟。」「不只是以兄長。」舔過王的每一個指節，緩慢又情色的，舌頭的動作在點點火光渲染下成了一條舞動的蛇流轉於指尖。他感覺到烏瑟目光裡的灼熱，張嘴含住他的拇指吸吮。

「那是不對的。」反對的話在瞬間沒了底氣，沃帝根抬起眼和他的王對視，眼底的光芒跳躍著。是野心或是迷戀，烏瑟也說不清。黑髮男人抬起小他四歲的人的下巴，和自己不一樣的透綠映照出自己的模樣，卡美洛城的王者可以堅決地婉拒所有人、事，唯獨他的弟弟，他的沃帝根。

  
_「為什麼我們甚麼事都要要求對錯呢？」_

  
_「我只是想要你，烏瑟，就像以前那樣。」_

  
他在他的弟弟繼續用那張無辜又帶著脆弱神情的俊俏臉蛋吐出任何話語前吻上他，就像以前那樣。沃帝根乖巧的承受烏瑟猛烈的每個吻，克制自己喉間滿溢而出的呻吟。宴會上的交談和嘻笑離他們如此遙遠，柱子上的火焰一如往常靜靜燃燒著，眼裡僅剩眼前這個和自己極為相似卻又極為不同的兄弟。

他被推到石椅上，隔著毛皮感受到王座的冰冷，就像國王黑色眼瞳帶著的那股冰冷。沃帝根閉上眼，任由烏瑟把兩人的衣服解開。他啃咬著身下人的皮膚，近乎可以說是撕咬，刺痛和鬍渣劃過皮膚的搔癢警告著他正在發生甚麼事，就在城的正中央，皇家大廳的王座上。  
但沃帝根不在意，他需要這些，他需要烏瑟。

  
他的褲子被解開，全勃的陰莖在王的注視彈了出來，沃帝根的唇被抿成一條彎曲的線，烏瑟似乎覺得有趣，用舌尖舔舐了頂端幾下，換來弟弟無聲的顫抖。他把自己的男根疊在上頭，用手圈住兩人的陰莖，緩緩地自上而下的擼動，沃帝根擰起眉頭，嘆息中卻帶有滿足。

  
「哈嗯！」沃帝根在他的兄長舔上他胸前時才忍不住大聲呻吟，隨即便側過臉，伸手摀住嘴巴，就怕他的聲音終將引來外頭守衛的注意；烏瑟輕輕勾了嘴角，撐起上半身，用視線牢牢攫住高潮後眼角帶淚的男人，伸手替他把額前濡濕的碎髮撥到一邊。

  
「你不需對我隱藏，沃帝根。」他從小就知道他的弟弟對擁抱的渴求，對親吻的迷戀，烏瑟總在能力所及給予全部，即便是足以被千刀萬剮的背德。但這一層扭曲的亂倫理應在各自嫁娶後銷聲匿蹤，而不是在這種時候、這種地點，藉由對權力的野望，恣意蔓延成能讓他所愛的卡美洛城變為煉獄的大火。

  
「你也不用，烏瑟。」沃帝根雙手顫抖著扯過兄長大開的衣領，主動吻上那副總是把自己推拒於外的唇。他看著他的哥哥從一個無知幼稚的王儲轉變成統領天下的王，英格蘭最珍貴的瑰寶。君臣的愛，手足的愛，情人的愛，又有何差別？

  
一邊溫柔的給予回吻，一邊將沾著酒液的手指推進沃帝根的後穴。他下意識向後閃躲，身體變得緊繃，烏瑟只好鼓勵性的揉著弟弟的項頸。他的手臂攀上他的，有些緊張有些試探，君王富有耐心的操弄似乎讓在王座上大張開腿的臣子漸漸興奮起來。烏瑟伸入第二根、第三根手指繼續操著，等到沃帝根幾乎完全適應，才握住他的大腿根部，擠開隱密的皺褶，把自己快要悶壞的陰莖插進去。他猛然縮緊後穴，手指還是沒辦法和烏瑟的尺寸相比，沃帝根顫抖著睫毛，雖然張開嘴卻發不出任何聲音，只聽見來自身上人的低吼和自己的喘息。

  
「你得放鬆。」王的聲音壓抑著，想當然爾他也不好受。汗水自額頭滴落，順著肌肉無止境的向下滑，沃帝根調整了自己的呼吸，在烏瑟又要吻上來的那一刻，擺動自己的腰胯，讓後穴在兩人的注視下吞吐起粗大的莖柱。他緊閉雙唇，不願讓任何聲音洩出，被情慾蒸騰的身體泛著淡粉色，雙腿無助地被擺在把手上，總是精明的眼眸此時只剩綠色的迷霧，烏瑟彎下腰，親吻上沃帝根的臉頰。

  
「All hail the King.」他聽到來自他的弟弟那乾澀、幾近破碎的聲音，烏瑟笑了笑，又在沃帝根的唇上落下一吻。

「 **All hail the King.** 」


End file.
